<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favor by merong63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336143">Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63'>merong63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cypher keeps digging his own grave, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Mention of blood, Reyna understands Chinese, Viper is that friend everybody needs to have, take a guess why, then drags others with him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage has her principles.<br/>Reyna loves to tease her for it (and just in general, really).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cypher &amp; Omen (VALORANT), Cypher &amp; Sage (VALORANT), Sage &amp; Killjoy, Sage &amp; Viper (VALORANT), Sage/Reyna, Viper/Jett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Source</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She would never admit it, but Sage feels rather… ill at ease, whenever she’s with a certain amaranthine team member of theirs.  It’s not that she hates being with her teammate, as such teammate is a most valuable asset in battles, after all.  It’s just that, Sage cannot exactly explain it apart from saying that there is an odd feeling that blossoms in her chest when the said teammate is nearby (or even when she’s within screaming distance of Sage, to be honest).</p><p>So, Sage does her best not to be around that certain teammate.</p><p>She succeeds… from time to time.</p><p>As a case in point, yesterday, she wasn’t so successful.</p><p> </p><p>She was ordered to a mission by Brimstone.  She was to have only two agents with her, an initiator and a duelist.  Brimstone didn’t say that they were the only two they could spare at the moment, as the other members of their team were gone for their own respective missions.  But Sage knew that fact.  And Sage also knew who the two remaining members of their team were.  Thank God one of them is Sova.</p><p>It was a transport mission.  They were to assist in the ferrying of an asset so that they could go into hiding before Kingdom finds out that they’ve been betrayed by one of their own.</p><p>Everything was going smoothly – <em>so suspiciously smoothly</em> – that they were able to get to the rendezvous point without running into a single Kingdom agent.  It was when they were but a walking distance from the transport vehicle that Kingdom agents suddenly swarmed them from behind and from the sides.</p><p>Sage took the lead and told Sova to take the middle and Reyna the left flank, leaving herself with securing the right side, where the asset was to pass through.  Sage made sure the Kingdom agents didn’t gain on them.  She threw her slowing orbs to allow herself and the asset to increase their distance from the agents.  When they passed through a narrow pathway, Sage locked the area down with her barrier.  She looked back to the asset; they waved at her before entering the vehicle.</p><p>Sage released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.  Protected by her barrier, she allowed herself a moment’s respite before going on to join Sova and Reyna.  She failed to notice, however, a lone agent, who managed to slip from Sova’s watchful eyes, sneak up to her.  She’s only apprised of her situation when she felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head.</p><p>Sage’s heart plummeted.  Still, she steeled herself, waiting for the agent’s next action.</p><p>“Turn around.  Slowly.”</p><p>Sage did as she was commanded.  It’s when she’s fully turned and was facing the Kingdom agent that she saw a silhouette floating closer.  The next second, the agent before her was clutching his slit neck, trying desperately, futilely, to stop the blood from gushing out of it.  Sage couldn’t help but watch with wide eyes as the agent then fell on his knees and ultimately to the floor to his death.  The healer was too engrossed by the entire thing that she didn’t see Reyna, by then of flesh again, come up to her.</p><p>The duelist didn’t say anything; she just took Sage by the wrist and pulled her towards where Sova was.  And with the ambush team taken care of, the three of them managed to get away relatively easily.</p><p>Upon making it back to their base, they were immediately debriefed by Brimstone, where Sage had to tell what happened on her side.  Brimstone sent her directly afterwards to Sabine, their de facto second medical officer, for a checkup.</p><p>Sage wasn’t able to see Reyna for the remainder of that day.</p><p> </p><p>…which now brings the healer to the kitchen, where Cypher told her Reyna is.</p><p>Sage sees Reyna seated at the far end of the table, finishing up a snack.  Breathing in, Sage walks up to her.</p><p>“Reyna, good afternoon.” Sage greets <strike>tersely</strike>.</p><p>“Sage,” Reyna drawls, a small smile playing on her lips, “a good afternoon to you too.”</p><p>Sage knows she’s being teased.  But the more she gets to her point by ignoring that, the faster she can be done with this and go on her way.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for yesterday,” Sage starts again, “for saving my life.”</p><p>Reyna gives Sage a full smile, her glinting reptilian eyes trained on the healer.  “Rest assured, my little dove, it was my pleasure.”</p><p>“Right.” Sage responds.  She could very well leave then and just let the awkwardness dissipate through time on its own.  But Sage is neither disrespectful nor ungrateful.  She would swallow pride and stand awkwardness just to convey how thankful she is.  So, Sage presses on.</p><p>“I owe you.  I want you to know that should you ever need anything, just ask and you shall receive it.”</p><p>Her statement seems to pique Reyna’s interests, as the duelist tilts her head to the side.  She regards Sage with a smirk on her face.  “Are you certain, little monk, that you want to be indebted to me?”</p><p>Sage is taken aback by the question.  She trusts Reyna.  She should trust Reyna; they’re on the same team.  ‘Surely, she will not ask something ghastly of me.’  But as Sage tries to think more of this, the more she also imagines a plethora of situations she could be placed into.  Her train of thought is stopped by a chuckle coming from her companion.</p><p>“Oh, to hear an angel think too loudly without uttering a sound!  You really are such a fascinating creature, aren’t you, mi hermosa?”  Reyna exclaims.  “Don’t worry, anything I have in mind, I’m sure you will enjoy as much as I will, if not more.”  She continues.</p><p>Sage bites back the remark on her tongue.  ‘Just thank her and be on your way,’ she instead repeats to herself.</p><p>“Well, you know where to find me,” Sage says, rather curtly, as confirmation.</p><p>“That I do,” Reyna affirms.</p><p>“Very well then…” Sage utters, nodding her head on Reyna.  She turns to leave, only to turn right back.  Damn her curiosity.  “Um, if you do not mind my asking… how did you get to me so quickly?”</p><p>Reyna, not at all appearing baffled by Sage’s abrupt inconsistent actions, answers noncommittally, “I had quickly finished all the food on my plate, you see, but I was still hungry.  So, I decided to take some from your plate.  How lucky we are that I did, no?”</p><p>Sage doesn’t know how to respond to that.  Should she be insulted by the implication, or should she be more grateful for having a dependable teammate?</p><p>“Do you have any more questions for me, little dove?”</p><p>‘Insulted it is,’ Sage resolves.  She couldn’t help herself by then.  “No, as I seem to be too incapable to even formulate one.”  She bites back, before hastily turning around to exit the kitchen.</p><p>Reyna hisses from sudden panic, her stance softening a little.  ‘I struck a nerve,’ she thinks.</p><p>Reyna floats towards Sage in so quick and fluid a motion that Sage doesn’t catch the action until a pair of arms snakes around her waist from behind.  The arms encircle Sage’s waist, locking the hold with interlaced fingers.  It would be an adorable sight if they were lovers, or at least close friends.  ‘That,’ Sage spouts in her head, ‘we are decidedly not.’</p><p>“Ay, corazón,” Reyna coos, resting her chin on Sage’s right shoulder, “why are you always so stiff and tense when you’re around me?” Reyna asks, then pauses.  She straightens her back a little, the corner of her lips hinting on a playful smirk, “Or are you perhaps telling me to ease your tensions away?”</p><p>Sage, despite herself, blushes from the inquiry.  (It also really doesn’t help that Reyna has leaned in closer when she asked the blasted question.)</p><p>“I-” Sage splutters, feeling more heat rise to her face.  “I need to get back to the med bay.  I cannot inconvenience Sabine any further.”  She eventually manages to say.  She grasps Reyna’s intertwined hands over her stomach, trying to disentangle them to free herself from the hold.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure Sabine wouldn’t mind, for as long as she could please you.” Reyna remarks, as she tightens her grip, appearing to be definitively cuddling the other woman.  She lets out a purr, and Sage’s heart shoots up.</p><p>“I do not know what you are insinuating by that, but I do know that I do not care for it.”  Sage retorts, still working on the hands securing her in place.</p><p>“Don’t be so prickly, little dove.  I only mean that one will do anything for their favorite person.  And you, hermosa, are Sabine’s favorite.”</p><p>“I am sure that is not true.  Sabine is not one to play favorites.”</p><p>“Yes, she is.  And since we’re on the topic, <em>you</em>, little dove, are everyone’s favorite.”  Reyna tells her.  “Even <em>I</em> favor you out of all the others.  After all, we are the perfect pair: you give life, and I take it.”  Reyna continues, as she accedes to the poorly veiled demand for freedom.  She lets her hands slip from Sage’s waist.</p><p>The duelist takes a step back, waiting if the healer would face her.  Reyna grins widely when Sage does so.  “We should do this again some other time, cariño.  I always have so much fun when I’m with you.”  She winks at the baffled and affronted Sage before leaving her alone in the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightcap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her talk with Reyna still lingers in Sage’s mind.  But she’d be damned if she’d let herself lose sleep from that.  She’s going to rest, and she’s going to do just that right now.</p><p>…except she can’t.</p><p>She’s been tossing and turning on her bed for who knows how long.  Still, sleep eludes her.  With a sigh, she finally decides to make herself a drink, ‘warm milk with a dash of nutmeg ought to do it,’ to help induce her much needed slumber.</p><p>Sage gets up and out of her room and heads to the kitchen.  ‘The kitchen…’ she repeats in her head, and images of unbidden memories flash in her mind.  Sage lets out a loud, frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Sage?” a voice coming from the living room asks.</p><p>Sage whips her head towards the sound.  “Killjoy,” Sage starts, “I did not notice you there.”  She says when she sees the tech-wiz seated on the long couch, an array of gadgets surrounding her.  “Yes, everything is alright.”</p><p>“Are you sure?  That sigh sounded, mm… heavy.”</p><p>“Oh, that is just the exhaustion.  I have had a long day.”  Sage says as an excuse, offering Killjoy a small smile to hopefully help sell it.</p><p>“Ah, let me guess, but you couldn’t sleep despite that.  It’s why you’re still up.  Am I right?”  the German asks with a beam.  Everything’s always a test that must be correctly answered when it comes to her.  ‘It is that inquisitive mind,’ Sage thinks, finding it endearing.</p><p>The healer chuckles.  “Yes.  I was headed to the kitchen to have some warm milk.  Would you like one as well?” the healer offers.</p><p>Killjoy visibly perks up.  “Would I?”  She asks rhetorically before bounding for Sage.  The two sentinels walk side by side towards the kitchen.</p><p>Sage proceeds to get the milk from the fridge, filling a bowl with it.  She then retrieves a saucepan and puts a small amount of water.  She places the saucepan on the stove and boils the water.  Once it has, she lowers the fire and places the bowl of milk on top of the pan.  She uses the time to get the nutmeg, vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar.</p><p>“What would you like in your milk?” she asks, turning to Killjoy.  Sage catches her being engrossed with what’s happening.  “I apologize; is this not how you would like yours to be made?”</p><p>“Oh no!  It’s not that at all!  I’m just- you’re really amazing at this!” the German exclaims.</p><p>Sage chuckles again.  “I am just heating up milk, Killjoy.”</p><p>“Yes!  But I never would have thought of using a double-boiler, or a makeshift one for that matter.  I would’ve put the milk straight to the pan.”  The tech-genius informs the healer.</p><p>“That could work too.  But this way, you do not risk burning the milk.  Granted, it involves more work.”  Sage says thoughtfully, stirring the milk to keep a layer from forming on top.  “Oh, it is nearly done.  What do you say about trying my recipe?” the healer asks.</p><p>“I’d love to!  Please, you do you.”  Killjoy answers enthusiastically.</p><p>Sage beams at her, then promptly turns back to the milk.  She puts a dash each of the spices she’s gathered, stirs them in well, and turns the stove off once the bubbles started forming.  She then retrieves two mugs from the cupboard, filling each generously.  She hands Killjoy one, smiling sweetly.  Killjoy carefully, but eagerly, takes the mug with both hands.</p><p>The bespectacled sentinel blows on her drink with much force, wanting nothing more than to have a sip.</p><p>“Careful.  You do not want to be nursing a burnt tongue, do you?”  Sage tells Killjoy, looking on worriedly.</p><p>Killjoy gives her an abashed smile in return.  She then blows on the drink one more time before taking a much-awaited sip.</p><p>Sage holds her breath instinctively.  She’s able to keep herself from biting her lower lip in anticipation, though, so her fellow sentinel doesn’t notice her nerves.</p><p>Killjoy’s eyes were closed when she took the sip.  They remain so, as she lets the liquid sit in her mouth, savoring every bit before swallowing.</p><p>“Is it not to your liking?” Sage asks, now unable to keep herself from worrying her lip.</p><p>The German is stood rooted in place.  Her gaze is fixed on the beverage she’s holding.  Then, she mutters something that Sage couldn’t hear despite their proximity.</p><p>Sage’s heart starts to sink, thinking of how disappointing her recipe is.</p><p>But then she sees Killjoy bring the mug to her lips again to drink.</p><p>…the entire thing in one go.</p><p>The tech-genius places the mug down on the countertop with quite some force from her exhilaration.  “I love it!” she exclaims, beaming at Sage.  “This is hands down the best nightcap I’ve ever had!  Thank you for introducing me to this!” and her body moves of its own accord to envelop the healer in a hug.</p><p>“Thank you.  I am always happy to share recipes and whatnots.”  Sage says, elated from the compliment.  “Here, we can share mine.”  She states, pouring half of the contents of her mug into Killjoy’s own.</p><p>Killjoy giddily accepts the mug for the second time.  Before drinking again, though, she moves towards the small kitchen table and pulls up a chair.  “Please,” she says to Sage, motioning the latter to take the proffered seat.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sage says as she takes the seat.  Killjoy takes the one next to her, angling her chair so that she and Sage are facing each other.</p><p>“I see that you are adjusting well in your time here with us.  I am glad that you are becoming more comfortable with each passing day.”  Sage opens up.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.  It was rocky at first, but hey, happens to all rookies, right?  But I’ve found my footing now, so everything’s A-Okay.”</p><p>“Yes, I do remember a certain incident between you and Sabine when you were still new here.  She will not tell me what it was about.  Nonetheless, I am glad you two were able to sort it out.”</p><p>“Oh, that was just a silly matter.  Don’t worry your pretty head about it.”  Killjoy tells her glibly.  “Besides, that was nothing compared to what Reyna-” Killjoy suddenly slaps a hand over her own mouth, her eyes wide.</p><p>Sage’s demeanor changes ever-so-slightly (or so she likes to think).  “What happened with Reyna?”</p><p>“Nothing important too.  No need to worry.” The German quickly answers, laughing awkwardly.</p><p>“Killjoy,” Sage starts, her tone solemn, “if something has happened, you can tell me.  I am sure I can help you with it.”  She holds her teammate’s gaze, making the latter gulp.</p><p>“It’s really not a big deal.  Sometimes, I just can’t help my mouth, and I said something that didn’t sit well with her.”  Killjoy divulges, waving her hands frantically.</p><p>“Which was?”  Sage asks in an even voice.</p><p>“Well… that, you know, I could ask you out because you’re not spoken for yet.”  Killjoy replies, wincing.</p><p>Sage startles, “Oh, that,” a sudden spike shooting in her chest.</p><p>“Yes.  That.”  Killjoy repeats, visibly feeling the same.</p><p>When the healer has composed herself again, she asks, curiosity flowing within her, “Why would- how did that become your topic?”</p><p>Killjoy looks at her quizzically.  “What do you mean?  Isn’t Reyna-”</p><p>And something dawns on Killjoy so suddenly that she couldn’t help herself from gasping and blurting out, “You don’t know!”</p><p>It’s Sage’s turn to give a confused look this time.  “I do not know what?”</p><p>Instead of answering, however, Killjoy places one hand on one of Sage’s shoulder.  With a grave voice, she says, “Sage, please, for my life… please do not ask me what.  This is something you should discuss with Reyna, not me.  Please, I beg you, pretend this entire conversation never happened.”</p><p>“I- this is-”</p><p>“Please?” the genius pleads again.  And a distinctive voice suddenly resonates within Sage’s head,<em> ‘you, little dove, are everyone’s favorite.’</em></p><p>The healer furrows her brows.  She eventually relents.  “Very well, we never spoke about anything of the matter.”</p><p>Killjoy releases a deep breath.  “Thank you,” she says breathily, one hand clutching on her chest.    </p><p>“But in return, you must answer this query,” Sage says, throwing a curveball.</p><p>“Only if it has absolutely no connection with you-know-who.”  Killjoy, surprisingly, gamely replies.</p><p>Sage nods, then asks her question, “Why did you ask me out that time?”</p><p>The quirky agent is momentarily rocked by the question.  But she’s quick to get her bearings back and openly answer, “Because you’re beautiful, and I don’t waste shots when I could take them.”  Killjoy replies, grinning at Sage.</p><p>Sage is stunned by the answer – by the honesty of it, by the uncomplicatedness of it.  She briefly wishes that all things could be just like that.  But she knows it’s a vain hope.  ‘One matter, in particular, could never be that simple,’ she mutters in her head.</p><p>“Oh dear, I am so sorry.  I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I?”  Killjoy asks, abashed.  Sage reaches out by reflex to stop the German’s hand from scratching her nape further, fearing wounds from scratches.</p><p>To her credit, Killjoy appears unfazed by the sudden contact.</p><p>“No.  I was just thinking of how refreshingly pure you are.  It is like being out in a field of green, with the spring breeze blowing.”  Sage tells her fellow sentinel, giving the latter’s hand a light squeeze before retracting her own.</p><p>This time, Killjoy is not unfazed.</p><p>“Oh- uh- thank you?” Killjoy says, ducking her head.</p><p>Sage tilts her companion’s chin up and offers her a reassuring smile.  Killjoy returns it promptly.</p><p>Finding her voice again, Killjoy breaks the silence that has enveloped her and Sage, “Well, I think this is as good a time as any to end the conversation and say goodnight.  I’ve kept you from your sleep long enough.  I wouldn’t want you to become ill from lack of proper rest.”</p><p>“As do I.  You should head to bed, too,” Sage echoes.</p><p>“I will, right after I do these dishes.”  Killjoy informs Sage, gesturing towards the kitchen implements they used.</p><p>Sage moves to collect the mugs, “It will be faster if we do it together.”</p><p>Killjoy plucks them from her hands.  “Oh, no, no,” she interposes.  She places the mugs back down and then grabs Sage by the shoulders.  She spins the latter, making her face the kitchen’s exit.  “You already made the drinks.  Let me handle this one.”</p><p>Sage turns her head towards Killjoy.  The latter grins.  “Off to bed with you.  Goodnight.”  The tech-wiz says, giving the healer a very light push to prompt her walking.</p><p>Sage takes a couple of steps before spinning round to face her teammate again, “Goodnight, Killjoy.”  She smiles, waits for it to be returned, then bounds for her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cypher reclines on his chair, watching from one monitor to the next, in his control room.  He is quiet as he does so, not wanting to bother (and consequently infuriate) the other occupant of the room.  He doesn’t even let his sights wander over the pile of crates in the corner, where his companion is perched on.</p><p>No.  Cypher keeps his focus on one monitor and then to the next, tracking movements appearing in them.</p><p>The silence he’s been doing his level-best on keeping, however, is soon broken, much to Cypher’s delight.</p><p>“She is late,” Omen finally states.</p><p>“Uncharacteristically so, yes,” Cypher seconds, finally taking his eyes off of his monitors.  He swivels in his chair so that he’s facing the door to the room, “but she’s here now.”</p><p>The door opens, and a woman with long jet-black flowing hair comes in.</p><p>Sage is winded.  She keeps her hand on the doorknob for support as she takes in lungsful of air to catch her breath.  “I apologize for being late,” she says breathily, before proceeding inside the room and closing the door behind her.</p><p>The two men in the room don’t say anything.  They just keep looking at her as she sits on the spare chair next to Cypher.</p><p>Sage finally notices their lack of response and so asks, “Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Hair,” Omen blatantly mentions, to which Sage furrows her brows in confusion.</p><p>Cypher lets out an awkward chuckle.  “What he means is that, we’ve never seen you with your hair down.  It looks goo-”</p><p>“Dissimilar,” Omen provides, cutting Cypher off.</p><p>Cypher, this time, laughs nervously, “Ah, yes, but it’s a good different.”</p><p>“I did not have time for it.  I was rushing to get here,” Sage confesses.  She still can’t believe she overslept.  But to be fair, she was only able to fall asleep at around 3 in the morning.  ‘The damned nightcap did not do its job,’ she thinks, despite knowing full well that it was not the said beverage’s fault and that she is, in fact, being petulant.  She really doesn’t like losing sleep – it makes her irrational.</p><p>Omen makes some sort of dismissive sound, which breaks Sage’s reverie.  She then hears Cypher clear his throat.  “We should start,” he follows up.</p><p>Sage merely nods.  Omen does nothing but sit still, which signifies his assent.</p><p>Cypher points to one of his monitors.  He then fiddles with some of the control buttons.  The footage in the monitor goes backward.</p><p>While it was doing so, Cypher produces a photo and shows it to his teammates.  “As you know, we’ve been looking for this guy for a couple of days now,” Cypher starts his report.  “It was Omen who found him, slightly wounded, in the woods.  But when we tried to have Sage heal him, he bolted.”</p><p>“Scared,” Omen remarks.</p><p>“Yes.  He was wounded and alone.  That would make anyone scared,” Sage agrees.</p><p>“True.  Now, since we didn’t ask for Sova’s help on tracking him down, we’ve relied on my cameras and on our individual efforts to search for him,” Cypher supplies further.</p><p>“Why did we not ask for Sova’s help again?”  Sage questions, her brain muddled from the lack of sleep.</p><p>“Too many variables,” Omen answers.</p><p>“Yes, it would’ve been more problematic if everyone got involved.  The poor guy was already scared out of his wits; he doesn’t need the additional… <em>excitement</em> the other agents would’ve certainly brought,” Cypher continues.</p><p>‘Ah, yes, because once we told Sova, he would have definitely told Phoenix.  And then Phoenix would have told Jett, who, in turn, would have told Raze, and on and on, until eventually, everyone in the base would hear about him, and would want to get him,’ Sage thinks, finally remembering.</p><p>“I hope he is alright,” she instead voices, face stricken with worry.</p><p>“And that is precisely why I called for this early morning meeting,” Cypher announces.  He points to the monitor, the footage of which he’s been rewinding a while ago.  Omen jumps down from the top of the crates and strides towards the monitors.  Sage leans in to have a look at the one pointed at.  Cypher steps back to give them enough space in front of the monitor.</p><p>In it, they could see the various trees and plants that provide their headquarters with a much-needed veiling.  Sage is about to comment that there is nothing of note in the footage, when she sees movement, or more particularly, movements from some of the plants.  And after a few more seconds, out comes a fox with a distinctive heart-shaped white patch of fur on its orange-colored body.  She’s followed by a couple smaller foxes, of the same color but without the distinguishing mark.</p><p>Sage gasps.  Omen takes a closer look, his movement looking almost possessed.</p><p>“This was taken yesterday around noon.  I was only able to review the footage last night, which is why we’re only meeting now,” Cypher says.  “It turns out, it’s a she and her scratches have healed up.  Oh, and of course, it also turns out that she’s a mother of two.”  Cypher finishes his report, sounding every bit overjoyed by each information he imparted.</p><p>He looks at his companions.  Sage has tears welling in her eyes.  Omen is still much too engrossed with the footage.  And Reyna is looking at them with an amused smile by the door.</p><p>‘Wait, Reyna?’ Cypher does a double take.  But there she is, right in front of his eyes.  “Reyna!  What- how- when did you get here?” he exclaims more than he asks.</p><p>The other two occupants of the room snap their heads towards the door’s direction.  They see Reyna leaning against the door, her lips curled in a smile.</p><p>“Sneaky,” Omen rasps.</p><p>Sage is too stunned to see the duelist to say, or do, anything.</p><p>“I was just passing by when I heard voices coming from inside.  I got curious, so I came to see what’s happening.” Reyna explains, moving away from the door and towards the monitors.  She settles herself in between Sage and Omen but keeps her eyes locked in the monitor the two were absorbed in earlier.</p><p>Omen makes some sort of growling noise.  But Reyna merely turns her head towards him and smirks, before turning her attention back to the monitor again.  The duelist coos when she sees the fox family.</p><p>That’s when Sage is jolted back to reality.  She turns to her side, ready to give Reyna a chewing out.  But the duelist spoke again before she could.</p><p>“I see that she’s well now.  That medicine Sabine gave me worked like a charm.”</p><p>“Medicine?” the three others in the room asks in unison.</p><p>“Medicine – the one you take to cure whatever ails you,” Reyna replies snidely.</p><p>“I know what medicine is.  How did you manage to give her one?” Omen demands.</p><p>“I laced a piece of meat with it and left it within her radar.  If I hadn’t, her scratches could have gotten infected.  We wouldn’t want that, would we?” Reyna tells them, but her gaze falls on Sage.  The duelist gives the healer a smile.</p><p>“I did good, didn’t I, little dove?” Reyna asks, hand reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Sage’s ear.  “You look absolutely ravishing with your hair down, by the way.  Must you drive me wild this early in the day?”</p><p>Whatever affirmation Sage had at the tip of her tongue vanished upon hearing the off-hand remark.  Yet, Sage finds herself unable to utter a single word of reproach… so she settles for swatting away Reyna’s hand.</p><p>The duelist holds both her hands in the air, backing away.  “Well, this has been fun, but I have a drill to go to.  Until next time.  Hasta luego.” Reyna says, winking <strike>most definitely at Sage</strike> before exiting the room.</p><p>Once enough time has passed from Reyna’s leaving the room, Omen mutters something under his breath, “Odd.”</p><p>“Indeed.  Didn’t I tell you so?” Cypher whispers back.</p><p>“Sabine will mislike this.”</p><p>“She already knows, and she already does.”</p><p>“Knows and mislikes what?” Sage asks the men, who both flinch from surprise.</p><p>Cypher, panicking, racks his brain for some sort of plausible excuse.  He fails to notice what Omen is doing – or rather, is preparing to do.  It’s only when he hears the telltale sound that he finds out.</p><p>“Goodbye,” Omen hastily says before <strike>hightailing it</strike> teleporting out of the room.</p><p>“Wait-” Cypher helplessly says, but he’s too late.  With a sigh, he turns back to Sage, whose gaze has been trained on him the entire time.</p><p>“Well?” Sage asks, squinting her eyes at the other sentinel.</p><p>Cypher sighs.  “Either way, you’re dead meat, Cypher,” he mumbles to himself.</p><p>“Well, since I <em>am</em> the information broker, I guess I’m under obligation to provide information,” he starts.  He braces himself before continuing, “Sabine does not like that Reyna acts so familiarly with you.”</p><p>Sage’s expression shifts from threatening to slightly taken aback.  “Oh, that makes the two of us, then,” she says, expression softening further.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure she’ll love to talk to you about it over tea,” Cypher comments.</p><p>“Well, that was it,” Cypher, turning back to his teammate, says.  It’s quickly followed by an excited, “Oh, would you look at the time!  I really should get back to…”</p><p>But the energy Cypher started with peters out upon seeing Sage cross her arms and squint her eyes (again) at him.</p><p>“…work.”  The Moroccan’s shoulders slump in defeat, “Huh~ you’re not going to leave just yet, are you?”</p><p>“Not until you tell me everything,” Sage tells him.</p><p>Cypher sighs again, wondering how long Sabine would torture him before finally deciding to end his misery.  Maybe she could negotiate with Sage, ‘what have I got to lose, after all?’</p><p>“You heard this from Omen.  Omen told this to you,” he says.</p><p>Sage doesn’t make any move hinting at approval.</p><p>‘Well, it was worth the shot,’ the broker thinks.</p><p>“Cypher, the longer you stall, the quicker I will reconsider your offer,” Sage informs him, tapping her pointer finger on her forearm.</p><p>The statement makes the masked sentinel scramble to relay the needed information.</p><p>“You… well, you let Reyna get away with things – more specifically, with personal-space-related things.  You know, things which only your close relations are allowed to do?  Sabine doesn’t like that, not one bit.”</p><p>“I do no such thing!” Sage retorts, looking affronted.  She’s about to deny it further, but Cypher cuts her off with an interjection.</p><p>“Remember earlier, when she was here, she wedged herself between you and Omen-”</p><p>“Because she wanted to look at the footage in the monitor,” Sage rejoinders quickly.</p><p>“She was sticking so close to you that your shoulders weren’t just brushing, they were practically glued to each other,” Cypher rebuts.</p><p>“You have a very small control room.  There is not much space to stand around on.”</p><p>“Okay,” Cypher concedes.  But he’s not one to go down without a fight, so he gives another instance to his fellow sentinel in order to prove his point.  “Then what about the hair-tucking?”</p><p>Sage flushes.</p><p>The reaction fuels Cypher’s base desire to win in whatever he’s caught up with.  He mounts his offensive, “or that bit about you being ‘absolutely ravishing’ that is ‘driving her wild’?”</p><p>Sage’s cheeks turn impossibly redder.  She splutters, trying to refute the statements.  Cypher doesn’t let her, continuing with his barrage.</p><p>“Oh, wait.  That’s right!  You swatted her hand away.  Alright, alright,” the broker states, not at all appearing to be finished.  He, however, pauses for a second before he delivers his final blow, “Then what about yesterday – when you let her cuddle you in the middle of the kitchen?”</p><p>“She was locking me in place!”  Sage, <em>finally</em>, counters indignantly, letting all of her frustrations out with the statement.  She fails to question how Cypher knew of the incident, but then again, that doesn’t matter much since he <em>is</em> Cypher.</p><p>The outburst shocks the Moroccan, but he’s quick to get over it.  “Nevertheless, she still got away with it – with <em>all</em> of it; whereas, were it anyone else, I’m sure the case would not be so.  You’ve got quite a tongue on you, as I’m sure you know,” he says, sounding to have calmed a little since his earlier volleys.</p><p>He doesn’t wait for Sage to affirm or negate his statement, however.  He quickly follows his statement up with another, “Do you remember that agent who asked to be transferred halfway across the globe after you gave him a piece of your mind?”</p><p>Sage does, but she doesn’t let Cypher know that.</p><p>“And he had only made the mistake of placing his hand on your lower back instead of just tapping your shoulder to call your attention,” the masked sentinel reminds her (even though he feels that Sage was completely justified in her outburst then).</p><p>“Alright, enough.  You have made your point,” Sage declares.  She pinches the bridge of her nose, memories flooding back and realizations dawning on her.  She lets out a deep sigh.</p><p>Cypher moves closer to her, being one of the few fortunate who could come within Sage’s personal bubble.  “Oh, my dear bastion,” he says, patting Sage’s shoulder.  “It’s gonna be okay…” he consoles.</p><p>“… you know, once you decide to do something about it.”</p><p>Sage’s only response is to bury her head in her hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i gotta tell you...<br/>this one got out of hand<br/>sorry 'bout that (⌒_⌒;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Check-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like hell.  Have you been getting enough sleep?”</p><p>The sudden sound makes Sage jump in her seat.  It takes her a good second to register Sabine standing in front of her desk.</p><p>Sabine gets infinitely more worried about the sentinel by her reaction.  She dashes forward and feels Sage’s forehead with the back of her hand.  “No fever.  So, I’m guessing it’s just fatigue.  I could make you a sleeping pill.  It will be just as potent as the regular ones, but its side effects will be less so.”</p><p>Sage releases a deep breath.  She shakes her head.  “There is no need, Sabine.  I will be fine.  There are just some… <em>things</em> that have come up,” she tells the chemist.</p><p>In all honesty, however, Sage wants to tell Sabine that apart from not getting enough sleep, she’s also not been eating properly and not been able to stop <strike>obsessing over</strike> thinking of one single thing.</p><p>She doesn’t, though, because Sage doesn’t want to worry Sabine.  She would never add to the things that the others worry about – they have too much of that already.</p><p>“If you’re sure,” she presently hears Sabine mutter.</p><p>“I am,” Sage smiles, thankful for the reprieve.</p><p>“However, if I may ask of you something,” the sentinel continues, looking rather shy about what she’s going to ask.</p><p>“Yes?” Sabine prompts her.</p><p>Sage fiddles with a pen on her desk as she inquires, “Did you happen to give Reyna some antibiotic?”</p><p>Sabine raises a brow at the question.  “Yeah,” she answers, “a few days ago.  She wouldn’t tell me what it was for, nor would she allow me to examine her.  I got tired of her, so I just threw her some and gave her instructions.”</p><p>“I see,” the bastion says, looking down at the stack of papers in front of her.</p><p>The reply doesn’t satisfy Viper.  “Why do you ask?  Do you know what is was for?”</p><p>“I- yes… she told me,” Sage answers quietly.</p><p>“Ah,” is Viper’s only response.  She turns and moves to occupy her desk in the med bay, readying some files for the day’s scheduled mandatory agent check-up.</p><p>Silence, then, envelops the room, as the two try to figure out what to say next.  Sage especially doesn’t like it; she’s always been able to talk with Sabine about almost everything.</p><p>So, Sage resolves to bring up whatever mundane topic that her brain would come up with.  She looks straight at her companion, opens her mouth… and chokes on air.</p><p>Sabine looks up in alarm.  “Are you okay?” she asks the healer, already half-standing from her seat.</p><p>Sage brings her hand up to stop Sabine from coming over and fussing on her, “I am alright.”</p><p>Just then, they hear the door to the med bay open.</p><p>“The Big B’s are here,” Sabine remarks, stopping in her tracks to look at the door’s direction.  It reveals not two big burly men, but one smaller and leaner figure.</p><p>“Not quite,” Reyna answers.  “The Commander has to attend to a crate of weapons that has… <em>mysteriously</em> gone missing,” she informs the two, “and I traded spots with Breach.  It’s going to cost me a pack of premium bitter, but it lets us see each other first,” she continues, sauntering over to where Sage is seated.</p><p>Viper is quick to get to Sage’s side, effectively blocking Reyna.  “And you didn’t think to bring another agent with you?  You know how this thing goes.  We attend to two agents at a time,” she tells Reyna, green eyes shooting daggers towards the latter.</p><p>“Oh, was that the protocol?  Forgive me.  I don’t really work here in the med bay.  I didn’t know there are now <em>officially</em> two medical officers who could ‘attend to two agents at a time,’” Reyna quips, meeting Viper’s glare head-on.</p><p>“Enough, you two,” Sage pipes up, hoping to break the tension in the room.  It doesn’t, so she makes her second move.</p><p>“Sabine, please, let me take care of this,” she says, one hand coming up to clutch onto the chemist’s forearm.  “Perhaps you could find Breach and bring him in for check-up,” she continues, beseeching the controller.  She then turns her gaze to the duelist and declares, “I am sure that that will not avoid whatever agreement he has with Reyna.”</p><p>The Mexican’s attention goes to the healer upon the latter’s utterance of her name.  She sees the glare the sentinel is giving her, so she opts not to bid Sabine a ‘good luck on finding an agent’ and instead just stays silent.  She keeps the smirk in her face, however.</p><p>The non-action from the duelist seems to help persuade Viper to heed Sage’s words.  She leaves the med bay without a word.</p><p>Once Viper is out of the room, Sage takes the opportunity to sate her curiosity, forgoing with clinical history since she has those files already.  “How did you know about her?” she asks as she motions for Reyna to sit on the chair in front of her desk.</p><p>“About who, cariño?” Reyna responds coyly, blatantly watching Sage as she gets up from her seat and moves to stand before Reyna.</p><p>The healer gives her an exasperated look.  “The fox we were trying to help.”</p><p>“Ah, the one with the beautiful heart,” Reyna says, picturing a characteristic white patch of fur on an orange body.  “I just happened upon her,” she continues, grinning.</p><p>Sage squints her eyes, not inclined to believe the duelist.  The latter’s smile only broadens at the former’s reaction.</p><p>Sage huffs.  If there’s a bit more force when she grabs Reyna’s chin, then she just miscalculated her strength and no one can prove otherwise.</p><p>“Open your mouth,” she directs, and the duelist spiritedly obliges.  Sage places the thermometer tip under Reyna’s tongue.</p><p>Reyna has an inkling as to why the healer opted for the oral method instead of the axillary one in taking her temperature.  The mumbled, “Why must you always be so infuriating?” in Chinese, confirms her theory that she has, yet again, gotten under the skin of the sentinel.  She takes a deep breath in and out through her nose, resolving to sit still as the healer takes her right arm to set up the blood pressure gauge.</p><p>As Sage was taking Reyna’s blood pressure, the thermometer beeps.  Sage doesn’t move to get it, instead taking her sweet time to measure the duelist’s BP and scribbling the result in one of the medical forms in her desk.</p><p>When she had no more excuse for keeping the thermometer in Reyna’s mouth, Sage plucks it out.  She silently checks the results, not sparing a glimpse at her companion.</p><p>“If you really must know, little dove,” Reyna suddenly says, making Sage snap her head towards the former, “I saw the three of you head out to the woods.”  She then shrugs, “I got curious, so I followed you.”</p><p>There’s a small part in Sage – the one that is rejoicing right now – that wished that Reyna be candid with her.  She never thought it would happen.  Which is why she’s dumbstruck now that it actually has.</p><p>Sage nods – she could only do so at the moment – before she moves to get behind Reyna.  She wordlessly continues with the check-up, placing the stethoscope’s chest piece on Reyna’s back.  She rasps a quiet, “breathe in… out,” but that is the extent of her speaking capabilities until she’s gathered her thoughts properly.</p><p>When Sage has finally sat back on her chair, she chances a look at her teammate.  Reyna is looking at her still.  Sage doesn’t know why she suddenly averts her eyes.  But she does manage to speak again.</p><p>“Thank you,” she starts softly.  “I was never able to tell you yesterday.  But what you did for her was very admirable.”</p><p>Reyna’s answering smile is Cheshire-like.  “Oh, you flatter me, mi hermosa.  I’m just glad to be of service to you.  If you want, I could teach you what to do in those situations.  You’ve never gone hunting, have you?”</p><p>Sage shakes her head.  Reyna pounces at the opportunity.  “We can make a day out of it.  I’ll make <em>sure</em> you have fun.”</p><p>Before the sentinel could respond, however, the door to the med bay bursts open.  In comes Viper, dragging a half-asleep Raze with her.  The poor dear looks like she was pulled from her bed, protested, but was hushed with threatening words, or stare – or both.</p><p>The controller is quick to sit the warhead down.  She’s even quicker in doing the standard physical examination.  The other two occupants of the room watch her: one in amazement, the other in wry amusement.</p><p>Soon enough, Raze hears the word “done,” and she exits the med bay as lifelessly as she had come in.  She’s so sleepy and tired that when she left, she couldn’t even properly close the door, leaving it ajar.</p><p>But that didn’t matter to the three-remaining people in the room, as Viper is quick to turn her attention to the only duelist left in the room, “You’re still not done?  Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” she asks, gaze falling on the hands which are on top of Sage’s desk.</p><p>It’s only then that Sage realizes that Reyna’s finger has been drawing circles on the back of her hand that is holding onto the duelist’s medical form.  The healer retracts her hand as a result.</p><p>She dimly remembers Reyna reaching out and she not retreating from the advance.  ‘It was when she offered to teach me how to hunt,’ she thinks.</p><p>“Not so much now.”  Sage presently hears Reyna reply, bringing her back to reality.  She sees that Viper is now hovering over the duelist.  Something kicks inside Sage and makes her get up from her perch.</p><p>“Aw, did I hurt your feelings?” the chemist taunts.</p><p>“Not really.  Did I hurt yours?” the duelist ripostes.</p><p>Viper sneers at that, “Your very <em>existence</em> hurts everyone’s feelings.”</p><p>“I can think of <em>one</em> who isn’t,” Reyna smugly replies, and it makes Viper snarl while taking a menacing step closer to the former.</p><p>“Enough of this.  Now.” Sage finally commands, wedging herself in-between the two, one hand on each agent’s chest to push them away from each other.  They relent, but not from glowering at each other.</p><p>She knows she won’t be enough to stop the collision course, but she can at least try to keep it from happening until the next-scheduled agents come in for their check-up.</p><p>It comes sooner, much to Sage’s relief.</p><p>“Hey, Reyna done yet?” Breach asks, head popping into view.</p><p>“Yes,” is Sage’s quick answer.</p><p>Breach looks at her, sandwiched between a serpent and a vampire.  She’s looking at him with the same pleading eyes that those pesky Kingdom agents give when asking for their lives to be spared.  The Swede hasn’t the slightest clue as to why the little monk is giving him that stare.  Nonetheless – and bless his heart for this – he pushes the door more widely and walks in.</p><p>“Well,” he says, taking the free seat by Sabine’s desk, “we should start with my check-up then.  There’s a bar seat in the city with my name on it, and time’s a-wastin’.”  He tells the three, eyeing them half-curiously.</p><p>It’s Reyna who backs away first.  And Sage is not surprised to see that her lips are curled up in a sardonic smile again.</p><p>“Be seeing you around, corazón,” the duelist simply says before exiting the room.</p><p>“Hey, don’t forget about my lager!” Breach yells at the leaving duelist.  The Mexican merely waves her hand, not bothering to look back anymore.</p><p>The standard routine check-up commences from that moment on, and its Brimstone who is the two’s last patient of the day.  He tells them about the vanished crate and its miraculous reappearance in the storage room.  “Those damn brats…” he says, shaking his head as he leaves the med bay.</p><p>Viper disagrees with him.  The younger agents are known for their pranks, but each of those are more explosive than the last.  This one was stealthy, which, after considering motive, narrows down the chemist’s suspect list to one wily agent.</p><p>“It is Reyna, is it not?” is Sage’s query, which stuns Sabine.</p><p>“It’s not the kids’ MO, and I doubt Omen would pull something like that.  The only one I could think of who would get some kick out of that is her.”  Sabine tells Sage bluntly.</p><p>“Indeed,” the healer agrees.  “But what I cannot fathom is the ‘why.’”</p><p>Sabine stops herself from scoffing, barely.  “Didn’t she already say so earlier?  What was her exact phrase?  ‘It lets us see each other first.’  Yes, that was it.”</p><p>Sage sighs.</p><p>The chemist raises her eyebrow.  “She’s also the reason for your lack of sleep, isn’t she?”</p><p>“I- yes…” Sage solemnly confesses.</p><p>She hears Sabine snigger, however.  “I’m pretty sure you keep her up at night too,” the controller responds.</p><p>The healer looks at her, eyes somewhat dejected.  “Sabine… is that the reason you do not like her?”</p><p>Green eyes return her gaze.  Their owner is the one to sigh this time.  “Not at first, no,” she starts.  “At first, I didn’t like her because I thought she couldn’t be trusted.  But then, I was proven wrong.  Do you wanna know how?”</p><p>Sage simply nods.</p><p>“I saw that she wanted you.  And if she wanted you, then she couldn’t betray us, unless it’s your life on the line.  Brimstone may be high command, but you’re what’s holding us together.”</p><p>Sage’s brows furrow.  She wants to say that she couldn’t have such a vital role in the team.  Sure, she provides healing and resurrection, but that doesn’t necessarily make her a central figure.</p><p>She’s about to say those things when she, again, hears Sabine chuckle.  It’s Sage’s turn to frown then.  “I am glad my circumstances could provide you with amusement,” she says with her usual bite.</p><p>“It’s not that, believe me.  I just remembered something Jett and I theorized,” the chemist opens up.</p><p>Sage raises her eyebrow, prompting Sabine to continue.</p><p>“Do you know that falling in love with you is what truly completes the recruitment process in the Protocol?  An agent is not fully a Valorant agent unless and until they have fallen for you, passingly or otherwise,” Sabine says, trying to pass it off as a joke.  Sage remains unamused.</p><p>The controller, thus, schools her face, and with a serious voice says, “You clearly want another’s input about your – honestly simple – situation.  So, here is mine: you’re not dense, Sage.  You know exactly how she feels, as well as how <em>you</em> feel.  You just don’t want to acknowledge any of it – for what reason, I wouldn’t presume to know.  I’m not gonna sit here and pretend that I know precisely how you feel or think… but I do know that you at least feel something and that you think of her as something.”</p><p>Sage is quiet for quite a while after that.  When she speaks again, however, the query is not one Sabine expects.</p><p>“Why are you suddenly rooting for her?” she asks, tone light to convey it as a jest.</p><p>Sabine frowns at her.  Sage gives a sheepish smile in return.</p><p>“I’m rooting for <em>you</em> – for <em>your happiness</em>.  She just happens to be the lucky one there on your path,” Sabine says.</p><p>“So, you still do not like her?” the healer inquires.</p><p>“Wanting your happiness and liking her aren’t mutually inclusive,” is the chemist’s dry response.  It makes Sage laugh – <em>freely laugh</em>.</p><p>Sabine isn’t able to help the smile that blooms on her face upon the sentinel’s reaction.  But just as she was about to speak again, a knock on the door comes.  It draws both agents’ attention.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Jett greets.  “You done yet?”</p><p>Sabine answers for them this time, her body already moving to get up from her seat, “Yes, you’re just in time.”</p><p>“Cool,” is Jett’s satisfied comment.  She smiles at Sabine, but she consciously takes some time to let her gaze drift towards Sage and smile at her too, her expression oddly shy.  It makes Sage wonder why.</p><p>“Are you gonna be alright closing up alone?” Sabine asks Sage, breaking the latter’s pondering.</p><p>“Of course,” Sage replies with a reassuring smile.  “You two go on; you clearly have an arrangement with each other,” she tells her companions, unaware of the insinuation of her statement.</p><p>Jett’s eyes widen and her cheeks become dusted with a red hue.  ‘<em>Oh</em>, that is why she is acting bashfully.’</p><p>The realization makes Sage smile.  She’s happy for them.  And if Sabine is rooting for her happiness, then you can be sure that she is damn well rooting for her dear friend’s too.</p><p>Which is why when Sabine suggests that they close up first so she won’t be alone to do so, Sage dismisses the idea and <strike>lightly shoves</strike> guides the chemist to Jett.</p><p>The chemist has a lightly incensed look on her face as a result of the woman-handling.  Sage just gives her her widest, sweetest smile before bidding them goodbye.</p><p>Sage looks at their retreating figures.  She will eternally be grateful to Sabine for everything that the latter has done, and possibly will do, for her.  Added to that list is Sabine’s silent acknowledgment of her need to be alone right now to process – because she has a lot of that to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(⌒_⌒;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the mandatory check-up always renders the med bay tranquil.  Sage wouldn’t have it otherwise, as it is the day for her to review the medical files and make her report.  And Sage, being the conscientious person that she is, has finished the said report half an hour ago.  (The agents are in tiptop shape.  Phoenix is surprisingly resolute about feeding them well-balanced, nutritious meals, and Sova is – not surprisingly – steadfast about keeping everyone in shape.)</p><p>So, now, Sage has free time in her hands.  <em>Oh</em>, the things she could do during this time!</p><p>…is apparently nil.</p><p>She sighs.  She has her hobbies, but partaking in any one of them doesn’t appeal to her at the moment.</p><p>The healer rests her cheek on her outstretched arm, idly wishing that someone would come in and keep her company, even just for a short time.  After a while, she feels the lull take hold, and she succumbs to a rather deep sleep.</p><p>When she wakes up, she feels the warmth of a blanket covering her body and the softness of a mattress cushioning her.  It disorients her, knowing full-well that she fell asleep on her desk and not on one of the beds in the med bay.</p><p>She sits up and rubs the sleep off of her eyes, scanning the room as best she could as she does so.  It’s her ears that pick up something.</p><p>“She’s unavailable.  Come back tomorrow.”  Sage hears the voice say dismissively.  It’s immediately followed by the sound of the door being closed.  Then it’s quick footsteps, coming closer to where she is – or, more accurately, has been – situated.  One more step and Reyna comes into her line of vision.</p><p>“Did you move me here?” the sentinel rasps, having decided to surprise the duelist.  She succeeds, seeing Reyna jolt.</p><p>But the Mexican is quick to shrug it off, quick to replace agape mouth into a smirk.  “You’re up!  I trust you had a restful nap?”</p><p>Sage just gives her a look, knowing all too well Reyna’s diversionary tactics.</p><p>The Mexican grins, impressed by how she got caught.  “I did.  But only because you looked so uncomfortable sleeping in your chair,” she answers, finishing it up with an exaggerated pout.</p><p>Sage really shouldn’t find it adorable.  <strike>She does.</strike></p><p>“Now <em>you</em> answer my question,” she then hears her companion say.</p><p>“I did.  Thank you,” she answers in stride.</p><p>And then she giggles.</p><p>And it stuns Reyna to her core, the heavenly sound of it sending waves upon waves of electricity throughout her body.</p><p>“I apologize,” Sage says, still trying to stifle her giggles.  She takes a deep breath in and then releases it slowly to calm herself before continuing, “I just- I just realized that every interaction we have had for the past few days involves me thanking you.”</p><p>When the assault to her senses becomes bearable, the tattooed woman remarks with a light, teasing tone, “Relaxed is a good look on you, mi hermosa.  I wish you’d act like that more around me.”</p><p>“And I wish you would refrain from teasing me too much,” Sage retorts, tone light.</p><p>Reyna pouts again.  Sage wishes she would stop doing that too.</p><p>“But if I do, how then would I see your adorable blushing face?” she asks, walking over to the bed.  She takes the nearby chair, twists it, and takes a seat.  She then folds her arms on top of the back-support, thereafter resting her chin over it.</p><p>“See?  There you go again,” the healer points out, one eyebrow quirked but small smile still in place.</p><p>“You’re getting used to it, though,” Reyna notes.  “And dare I say, you’re liking our banters more because of it.”</p><p>The sentinel’s lips curl into a self-satisfied smile, “You will not bait me into saying ‘yes.’  I stand by my sentiment.  You tease me too much.”  She remarks, looking very proud at handling the conversation with Reyna for once.</p><p>Her confident demeanor, however, is wiped off by the answering statement, “It really <em>does</em> bother you, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Sage has never known, has never seen, such an expression on Reyna before.  The duelist is always so poised, so self-assured – cocky, even.  She’s the Empress.  She gets into people’s faces, enters into their personal bubble, all just to assert her dominance over them.</p><p>
  <em>‘She is not supposed to be vulnerable.’</em>
</p><p>Yet, she looks the part.  Right now.  In front of Sage.  Sage who’s thinking she’s pulled the final straw.  Sage who doesn’t know what to do.  Sage who’s trying to backtrack at that very moment.</p><p>“It- it is not like that.  I just- at times, it is too much.  I can handle it were it not so often.” The sentinel tries to explain.  She hopes what she said will console the other, because if not… Sage doesn’t even want to think about it.</p><p>The few seconds it took before Reyna responds feel like eternity to the nerve-wracked, brown-eyed medic.  “So… you’re saying it’s alright as long as I don’t do it too much?” the duelist asks, looking hesitant and crestfallen.</p><p>“I-” the healer abruptly pauses, swallowing the lump that has formed in her throat, “yes… I suppose so.”  She answers, steadying her gaze to convey her being resolute.</p><p>She sees Reyna smile then.</p><p>She sees Reyna smile so broadly and wickedly at her, before the latter’s mouth opens and says, “Baited you~” in singsong voice.</p><p>The bastion of China, mountain to her people, and life-giving radiant, decides then and there that she’s going to spill this infuriating woman’s blood on this very pristine floor.</p><p>She is so enraged, fuming, incensed, and all the other synonyms of angry, at Reyna that she <em>actually</em> threatens the latter in lightning-fast Chinese, stringing together choice expletives and incorporating them in her outburst.</p><p>All the while, Reyna remains on her seat, but is clutching her stomach from laughing unrestrainedly at her companion’s reaction.  She only tries to reel it in after a pillow hits her in the head.  She wipes at the tears that have formed in her eyes, before she leans down to pick up the object that was thrown at her.  She’s still hearing Sage cussing and threatening her in the latter’s native language.</p><p>“Now, now, before you get too excited to act on your words,” Reyna starts airily, “I believe I’m owed a favor for saving your life before.  So, please be the dear that you are and defer your astonishingly detailed plan of what to do with me.” The duelist continues, before finishing her proposition with a sultry, “I’ll probably let you do most of those things, by the way.  And I’ll probably even <em>beg</em>.”</p><p>The Chinese is baffled, and a little mortified, at the revelation that the Mexican could understand her language.  ‘And what is that bit about “letting me” and “begging”?’  But she’s affronted right now, so she indignantly files those pieces of information for later interrogation.</p><p>Instead, she crosses her hands over her chest and spits out, “So are you calling your favor in to spare your life this time?”</p><p>“No,” is the even answer.  “Why don’t you spend the night with me?” Reyna asks.</p><p>Sage blushes a furious red upon processing the statement.  She splutters.  “I- how could you ask-”</p><p>And Reyna, for the second time, laughs freely.  She’s able to control it faster this time, however.  “I meant go out with me, preferably to the town, where we can walk around, see the sights, have dinner…” the duelist clarifies.  Then her lips quirk up again.  “But I’m <em>definitely</em> not opposed to the idea of doing whatever it is you were thinking.  It’s up to you to choose,” she informs the healer, topping it off with a wink.</p><p>Sage decides to ignore the last two statements.  She squints her eyes, but her glare is unaffected and still as sharp.  “That is it?  That is the favor you will ask of me?”</p><p>Reyna chuckles.  “Of course not, mi hermosa.  It’s just a prelude to it.  I’ll tell you once we’re out there,” she says, as she gets up from her seat.  She bids her farewell before Sage could give an answer.</p><p>“Ugh, the audacity in her,” the healer grits through her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, late that afternoon, Sage finds herself standing by the teleporter to the town.</p><p>She is chalking it up to pure <strike>morbid</strike> curiosity as the reason for her being there waiting for Reyna, who, true to form, is fashionably late just so she could make a grand entrance.</p><p>Sage couldn’t care less about that, but she would really appreciate it if they could keep to their time, because, sure, Sage made certain that all her work for the day were finished before heading out – but that’s just the way she is.  What if she hadn’t, though?  Wouldn’t that be very inconvenient?</p><p>Suddenly, her vision goes black as she feels a pair of hands over her eyes.  “Guess who?” the lilting voice whispers in her ear.  It makes Sage shiver involuntarily.</p><p>But she is still pissed and is definitely not in the mood to play games.  So she doesn’t answer and instead just yanks the hands off of her eyes.  She doesn’t let one hand go, and she wordlessly tugs on it, pulling the other woman into the teleporter with her.</p><p>It takes but a second before they’re somewhere else, somewhere rather busy.  “Now we are here in town,” Sage starts, “tell me the favor you would ask of me, so I could get it over with.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Reyna concedes, her amused expression changing into a bored one.  “I want you to try and enjoy this night with me, even if you have to pretend doing so.”</p><p>And when Sage sees the look in Reyna’s eyes, the healer knows that the duelist is faking amusement despite her smirk.  Has she really done it this time?  The sheltering nature of the medic kicks in automatically upon the thought, not at all thinking if her leg is being pulled for the second time.</p><p>She takes a deep breath.  “I have been treating you unfairly, when you do not deserve it at all.  You are a very capable agent and an even more dependable teammate,” the sentinel admits, trying to salvage the mood.</p><p>Wide purple eyes then snap and lock onto full, brown ones.  They also see an apologetic smile, which assuages their owner’s feelings.</p><p>But Reyna is rarely one to voice out such things.  So, instead, she beckons her companion with a tilt of her head.  “Come on, little dove.  We have a lot to explore.”</p><p>Sage smiles and follows… only to abruptly stop, a thought finally dawning on her.  “Wait,” she calls out.  Reyna turns back to look at her, brows creased.  “You are not baiting me again, are you?”</p><p>She gets a laughter as a preliminary answer.  “Cariño, I think you’re too smart to fall for that trick twice,” the duelist assures before she started walking into the town again.</p><p>Sage briefly hesitates.  She thinks of a way to exact payment, just in case, and then jogs forward to catch up to Reyna.</p><p> </p><p>The two take their time to stroll around.  It’s a quaint little town, and they have enough time in their hands as of the moment.</p><p>They visit novelty shops, picking up various items and trinkets that they find adorable in the slightest, necessary for work or living, downright frivolous, or just utterly <strike>stupid</strike> unusual.  They don’t buy any of it, but it’s fun to match up the things they see with what their friends like (or would look like, if Sage’s pronouncement of “Sova would look absolutely dashing in pink-tinted glasses” is anything to go by.  Reyna considers buying those specs as a prank but got afraid that the Russian hunter might actually like them.)</p><p>When they eventually get a little tired from all the walking, Reyna leads them to a little hole-in-the-wall that she says she overheard some person or another talk about.  Sage knows it’s not the exact truth, but she also thinks it’s thoughtful and sweet that the duelist took her time to research the area. </p><p>There, they’re served with the town’s local cuisine in what could only be described as humongous servings.  They end up sharing just one dessert because of it.</p><p>After their meal, the two leisurely wade their way through to the edge of town, to a place which Reyna mentioned that Sage would not like to miss.  The sentinel gets curious about this.</p><p>They come across a brick road and take it.  There are a few benches situated on the sides of the road, where the trees behind them and the grasses underneath them provide a healing atmosphere.</p><p>But Reyna walks past those and heads to the flight of stairs at the end of the path.  They climb up.  Upon reaching the top, their eyes are greeted with a small, but well-kept, temple.</p><p>Sage’s eyes sparkle.  Before she knows it, she’s already rushing towards the temple.  She stops at about a few paces from the structure.</p><p>She turns back to Reyna, hoping to ask if she could be given time to utter even a small prayer.  But when she does, she sees that the latter is already holding out three incense sticks towards her.  The monk takes it with a big smile.  Reyna nods at her before going out back to give Sage some privacy.</p><p>It takes some minutes before the sentinel comes back out, which surprises Reyna.  She was sure that the monk would take at least an hour to worship.</p><p>Sage seems to read her thoughts and comments, “There was no worship, so I just offered some prayers.”</p><p>Reyna nods.  “Do you want to stay a little longer?” she asks, to which Sage shakes her head slowly, her bright expression trying to hide the slight disappointment from the fact that even if she does want to, they simply <em>can’t</em> stay.  So, slowly and relaxedly, they make their trek back.</p><p>“It is beautiful here, even at night.  I can only imagine how much more breathtaking it will be when cast in natural morning light,” Sage remarks, serene smile in place as she takes in every detail of the surroundings they are passing through.</p><p>“Yes,” Reyna seconds, “which makes it a fitting place to bring someone as beautiful – if not more,” she grins.</p><p>“There you go again with the teasing,” the sentinel reminds, but her voice lacks that tone of annoyance it usually has when dealing with such a thing.</p><p>“And there you go again with not fulfilling my favor,” is the quick riposte.</p><p>“I am having a good time.  Truly,” the healer smiles broadly, eyes crinkling from the action.</p><p>“Then just take all the compliments that I’m going to throw at you.  Tomorrow, we’ll be back to you avoiding me.”</p><p>“I am not-” Sage stops in her tracks and is about to retort, but she sees Reyna with an eyebrow already raised.  The medic ends up not broaching the topic and just changing course.</p><p>“This has been a most wonderful night.  And for that, you have my sincerest gratitude…”</p><p>“…but?”</p><p>“I am just uncertain if this favor of yours is really for you.”</p><p>“Why can’t it be for both of us?”</p><p>Sage is stunned by the smooth reply, more so because there wasn’t that hint of playfulness characteristic of Reyna’s statements.</p><p>She takes a seat at one of the benches, needing something solid to ground her and bear her weight for her.  Today, as well as the past few days, has been a rollercoaster ride for her emotions.</p><p>“Everything alright, little dove?  Do you need me to carry you back home?” comes the inquiry… <em>with that distinctive tone</em>.</p><p>It makes something in Sage snap.</p><p>“I do not understand,” she whispers.</p><p>Reyna’s head tilts to one side.  “Don’t understand what?”</p><p>“You!” is the rather loud answer.  “It is an uncertain world we live in – which is why I want- no, <em>need</em> some assurances, wherever I can get them.  But you are adamant on not providing me that, aren't you?”</p><p>The outburst shocks the duelist, but her brain, thankfully, quickly rethinks and re-processes everything that has happened, everything it has made her do – up until it locks onto one, singular, base thought, which it then repeats over and over in Reyna’s head: ‘must get.’</p><p>So the duelist scoots closer to the medic, who’s still eyeing her gravely, waiting for her to say something.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re right.  I’ve been playing this childish game for too long.  Time to grow up and take responsibility,” she says, before grinning mischievously.</p><p>And then she pulls Sage by the waist and situates the latter on her lap.  She then meets the sentinel’s lips with her own.  Sage is stunned momentarily, but the feel of soft lips against hers has her returning the kiss in no time.</p><p>Emboldened by the response, Reyna darts her tongue out, giving a cursory lick, testing to see if she’d be granted access inside.  She is, and she quickly curls her tongue upward to swipe at the roof of Sage’s mouth upon her entry.  It earns her a whimper, and it spurs her on to explore further, until eventually, her tongue comes into contact with the other woman’s.</p><p>The sensation sends a jolt down to Sage’s core.  It’s too much, too powerful, and it makes her abruptly pull back, effectively breaking locked lips.</p><p>Sage is dazed.  She feels like her brain is in overdrive and incapable of forming thoughts all at the same time.  But she wills herself to do so – or, at least, to form a somewhat coherent question for Reyna.  Because she has to know.  She has to be sure.  Her sanity hinges on it.</p><p>Puffing out quick, shallow breaths, Sage asks, “You- you really have feelings for me?”</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>,” Reyna starts, angling the sentinel’s face so that they’re looking directly in each other’s eyes, “I despise dense people, so I suggest you stop acting like you are one.”</p><p>The healer’s already red face couldn’t hide her discomfiture, as her downcast eyes betray her.  “Apologies,” she mutters softly, clasping the duelist’s hands that are cupping her cheeks.  She runs her thumbs across the hands’ backs, intending to soothe and appease the other woman.</p><p>“Accepted.”  Reyna responds, giving Sage a satisfied smile.  “Now, I believe we were making out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaand with that, i cap off this mumbo jumbo of a fanfiction<br/>ciao! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh, look! an epilogue XDDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s quiet in her room.  The soft, slow breaths a lullaby to her ears and a comfort to her heart.  She can feel every rise and every fall of her company’s chest, the latter perched securely atop her body.</p><p>She keeps her one hand running over jet black hair, smoothing them and soothing her.  She briefly wonders, were the other awake, if she could coax a purr.  The thought makes her heart pound wildly – it deliciously hurts.  Her free hand reflexively clutches onto her lover’s body a bit more tightly, her brain telling her, screaming at her, that it would help keep her together.</p><p>She backtracks at that.  She supposes she is her girlfriend now, what with everything that’s transpired.  Then her mind runs a mile farther and thinks on how the other would react if she heard her say that particular word.  Perhaps she would blush, perhaps she would hide her face, perhaps she would smack her arm to hide her shyness.  She wouldn’t mind what would happen, for as long as the other confirms and says it back.</p><p>And there goes her heart again.  And now both her arms instinctively wrap around the other’s body.  She knows she, and much less her heart, won’t explode and fall apart from that.  But she’s feeling… odd… strange… weir- <em>‘vulnerable’</em> (<em>ah</em>, yes, that’s the word) right now.  This vulnerability apparently makes her brain flip and make her do crazy things – such as disrupt her soothing ministrations and end this precious moment with her.</p><p>It’s quiet in her room.  The soft, slow breaths turn into a gentle, melodic yawn.  It’s, not surprisingly, also a lullaby to her ears and a comfort to her heart.  She can feel her company’s body rise and disentangle from hers.  It forms a crack in her heart, which she feels with such impact.</p><p>But then Sage smiles and greets her, mending everything back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>